Fiolee The call on tour
by Emily Abadeer
Summary: When Marshall is on tour he cant sleep. He wants to be with his family. Fionna, Nanthany, and Damian. PLEASE READ! One-Shot.
_**The call on tour**_

 **By Emily Abadeer**

 **Disclamer: I do NOT own Adventure Time or any of its characters. And I got this story baced off of a song called "I'm already there" by Journey. I do not own Journey, and I am not a member of the band.**

 **Sorry if any spelling is wrong.**

 **(Fiolee)**

Marshall was on tour with band. His been on tour for two months now. And he and Fionna have been married for 5 years now. And he's already the father of two beautiful children. A little girl -Nanthany- and a little boy-Damian. Nathany is 5 (They got married after she was born.) and Damian is 3. His little girl looked just like her mother, but had his eyes and hair color. She acted more like Fionna as well. Her brother was the same thing yet, switched. Damian acted and looked like Marshall while he had Fionna's eyes and her blond hair color.

After fighting off several of his fans, Marshal finally was able to get into his motel room. It was about 9 O'clock. He was here while his buddies were out partying. He was used to this. They would party and Marsh would leave.

Marshall took off his clothes until he was only in his red boxers. He laid in his bed, got under the covers, and tried to fall asleep. He laid there for about another hour. He still couldn't fall asleep. He looked at the clock that was on the little brown table next to his bed. It read 10:27 pm. He groaned and got out of bed, and went into the bathroom. As he turned on the light his eyes hurt by the sudden burst of light. Marshall looked at himself in the mirror. He looked more hollow than normal. Marshall then rubbed his face. He also have to shave soon. Leaving the light on he walked back to his bed and sat down. He was slouching. He was tired but he couldn't sleep, so he had to talk to the only person that could fix that. Fionna. Marshal then picked up the the white phone that was next to the clock. The phone was one of the old ones that still had a cord attached to the base. Marshall dialed his home number and waited. _Bring~Bring~Bring_. There was a _click_ then a "Hello?" Marshal chuckled. He haven't heard Fionna's voice for so long. His voice was a little quiet and dry.

"Hey." Marshall said. After he heard his voice, he cleared his throat. He could hear his kids laughing and playing in the back-round. He couldn't help but let out a little smile.

"Marsh? Why are you calling? Shouldn't you be asleep for tomorrow?" Marshall smirked from behind the phone.

"Hey. Hey. It's alright. I will have enough energy for tomorrow after I'm done talking with you. And I'm calling because… well, can't I just call my wife and children for no reason? But, thanks for caring." Fionna laughed.

"Yea. I guess you can." After Fionna was done, Marshall heard someone whispering and some movement.

"Daddy?" It was his little girl Nanthany. Marshall smiled at her sweet little voice. Fionna must have given her the phone.

"Yes, baby. What is it?" There was a little silence.

"When are you coming home? Mommy and Dame (Damian's nickname) are really missing you." First, Marshall knew his daughter would never show sadness. She was really referring that she missing him. And second, he really didn't know what to say. Then he let his mouth take over.

"But baby girl, I'm already there." She stayed quiet. He could tell Nantany was confused.

"Take a look around. I'm the moon light in your hair. I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the wiser in the wind. I'm your imaginary friend. I'm already there. I was there, and I still am." He could almost hear his daughter smile. Fionna got back on the phone. Marshall sighed.

" Marsh I really miss you. Don't worry about the kids. There be alright."

"Yea. I know. With you there, no one is brave is brave enough to touch a mama bears cubs." Fionna laughed again.

"Thank you for that…I don't know what that was." Fionna laughed again. Then in the distant back-round Marshall could hear someone knocking at the door.

"Hold on Marsh. I have to get that." Fionna then sat down the phone. Marshall listened very closely tring to see who it was. When he couldn't he stated talking into the phone. A minute later the phone was picked up.

"Helloooo?" It was Damian. He was 3. He didn,t know what to say.

"Hey buddy. It's Daddy."

"Daddy!"

"Yea bud. It is daddy. Now can I ask you something?"

"Yea. What do you want?"

"Who's at the door? Who's the person Mommy is talking to?"

"Ummmmm… I can't see. I'll be back." The phone was silent for a minute then it was picked up again.

"It's King GumWad. He's dropping off the princess. Mommy suppose to watch her for the rest of today and tomorrow. Then mommy is going to force me to play with her. I'd rather play with Flower Sun, and be burnt to death." (FP or FK's kid.)

"Hey. Don't worry. Daddy doesn't like the candy people as much as you do." Damian giggled into the phone.

"OH! Daddy! Do you want hear mommy's talk? (Silence) I'm going to bring the phone into the the door."

"Wait. Damian. I don't think mommy will like that." Too late. He heard his child take the phone and run with it to the door way. Damian stayed quiet and held up the phone so Marshall could hear.

Fionna: _Sorry PG. I can't do that. I have two kids._

King Gumball: _King. And hey might know be tonight. But it will happen. How long has Marshall been away? You can't hold out forever._

Fionna: _No Gumball! I'm not going to have a child with you! I'm already a mom. 2 kkids is enough. And Marshall is going to be back in two more months. SO! IF YOU WANT ME TO STILL BABY-SIT PRINCESS GUMBALL, YOU SHOULD LEAVE!_

Then there was a slam. Marshall didn't know what to think. His old best friend trying to make Fionna have an afar. **He's gonna kill Gumball!**

Fionna turned around to see Damian holding the phone. Her face was red with anger and embarrassment.

Fionna: How long have you been there Damian? - Fionna's voice sounded scared.

Damian: the entire time Mommy. Why?

Fionna grabed the phone out of Damian's little hands.

"Marshall?"

"I'm on." Fionna's face got redder. He has heard everything.

"Did you hear?"

"Yup. Most of it."

"What part did you hear?"

"Just the part where your telling King GumWad "No" and the part where he is tryng to get you on him."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I should have told you this was happening."

"It''s ok. I love you."

"I love you too marsh."

"Give the kids a kiss for me."

"I always do."

"By FiFi. I'll be home soon."

" Marshall nothing is going on!"

" I believe you." Marshal said in a cheerful voice.

Fionna smiled. Away from the phone she called there children.

Fionna: _Come say goodbye to Daddy._

Damian and Nanthany _: GOODBYE DADDY! LOVE YOU!_

Marshall _: Love both of you too!_

Marshall put down the phone. He now has a smile on his face. Marsh layed back in bed and fell asleep happily.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
